


So He Dresses In Black

by ermengarde



Category: GlamRPF, kradam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Fic_promptly prompt: AI S8 RPS, Adam/Kris, the tattoos look like they should feel different</p>
            </blockquote>





	So He Dresses In Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/gifts).



American Idol has been a trip right from the start - he's playing a toned-down version of himself for a start so everything he does has an edge of unreality about it and knowing there are millions of people watching him...it's kind of a headfuck.

The mansion - he's really only half-kidding when he calls it a gilded cage - is the biggest headfuck of all and he's found himself listening for the laughter track more than once.

Not that "It's not _you_ , man, but it's a sin, you know?" would be any less annoying with canned giggles to soften it, but it would punctuate his eye rolling better.

So the day he discovers that Kris - who is constantly surprising, even though Adam _knows_ he's far less innocent and apple pie than he looks - has a swirling, amazing, hypnotic tattoo _on his dick_ , he feels he can be forgiven for not really believing it's real.

They share a room - the wholesome married cutie and the pathetic gay man, pining for him is the perfect sitcom set up after all - so it's not like he hasn't seen Kris changing before, but he usually looks away and it's usually his ass, not his junk that he's looking away from.

Kris catches him looking and grins at him. "It's kinda awesome, ain't it?"

All the breath leaves Adam's lungs when Kris pumps his cock lazily and pulls at it, stretching the ink

It should be funny when Kris walks towards him with his pants around his knees, but all Adam can think is _dick!_ and he stares at the complicated pattern of black and dark, dark blue. It looks rich and deep like burnt out velvet and his fingers twitch with the _want_ to touch.

He's sitting on the low bed, and it means Kris' cock is almost level with Adam's lips and Adam can smell Kris, and it's making his mouth water.

"This here," Kris is tracing a petal shape with his other hand, "is an African symbol for strength, and the blue behind is for wisdom."

Adam's chest is tight and he can see his breath stirring Kris' pubes. He's breathing through his mouth because Kris' scent is too overwhelming any other way, and his tongue sneaks out to lick his dry lip. It is overwhelming and his world has shrunk down to the beautiful dark swirls.

"You can touch it, if you want, you know, to look at it better?"

Adam's sure it's him that made that noise, high pitched and needy and his hand's moved without his permission to hover _so close_ to Kris' dick… He's not touching, but if anyone came into the room they wouldn't be able to tell.

Kris laughs and that makes it feel more real. It's warm and happy, and no one would use it on a sitcom or in porn. "It's okay, Adam. I know you want to and…"

Adam's fingertips make the decision for him and they ghost over the warm, smooth skin. He's panting now, he can't get enough air and he's never been so turned on and terrified in his entire life.

Kris' tattoo feels like silk over steel, not like velvet at all, but maybe that's because Kris has gotten hard and _fuck_. Kris' cock is right at his mouth and Adam's fantasized about this before, although he hadn't imagined the ink.

His tongue flicks out, quickly, just for a taste, just for… Adam closes his eyes when Kris moans.

"Yeah, Adam, yeah."

Kris' dick doesn't taste much different from any other dick he's sucked, but he _loves_ giving head and he wants to trace Kris' patterns with his tongue.

He's still terrified, but Kris threads his fingers into Adam's hair, and Adam takes it as consent, as desire, and he opens his eyes again so he can follow the swirls and symbols.

Kris is trembling and making tiny, bitten off noises, but Adam's going to take his time with this. He needs to know if the different colors and shading taste different, and if the tattoo tastes differently to the unadorned skin around the head.

Kris comes – too soon, way too soon, there's half the tattoo still to map – and Adam moves to catch it with his tongue, rolling the taste around his mouth to see if _that_ is different, if it is marked too, but Kris is moving forwards and straddling across his lap, moving his beautiful dick away and replacing it with his mouth, licking the taste from Adam's mouth before he can make up his mind.

Kris is fumbling at Adam's belt, and the last coherent thought he has as Kris reaches into his pants and fumbles for his dick is that he will have to try again, later.


End file.
